Albert
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Es una historia basada en el CCFS, contanda desde la perpestiva de Albert Andrew. Narrada por Martha y Yule. Todo público.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Escrito por Martha Cervantes Quiroga Y Yuleni Paredes. Este relato está narrado desde el punto de vista de Albert Andrew. Basado en el CCFS. Quién es un personaje que sufrió, incluso más que el personaje central. Les invito leer el CCFS, edición 2010 para que tengan mayor información de lo expuesto.

 **Albert**

Amo la libertad, la naturaleza, aun siendo niño fui encarcelado en mi propio hogar, atado a un apellido, que me quitó el derecho a tener una vida sana y plena para convivir abiertamente con el resto de la humanidad. ¡Me llaman misántropo! En realidad desconocen la causa de mi alejamiento del mundo, ocasionada por decisión familiar en cumplimiento a los intereses de bienestar y conservación de un linaje.

Mi madre murió al darme a luz ¿Será que mi nacimiento está marcado por la muerte de los seres que más amo? ¿Cuál es el sentido de la vida?

Todo iba bien a pesar de no haber sido criado por mi madre biológica, tuve a una excelente mujer a mi cuidado, Rosemary Brown, mi hermana quien junto a su hijo Anthony, me brindaron amor; esos son los únicos recuerdos felices de mi infancia. Ella me defendía y estuvo junto a mí, entonces a cumplir ocho años mi padre muere, convirtiéndome en principal heredero por ser varón y descendiente directo.

Nuevamente el ángel de la muerte me persigue, mi hermana fallece y se me prohíbe asistir injustamente a su sepelio. El tiempo transcurre y la vida debe tomar su rumbo habitual; escucho risas, voces, el ir y venir de gente disfrutando una fiesta, llega a mi una brillante idea si uso mi traje escocés nadie me tomara en cuenta, todos visten igual.

¡Es intolerante esta situación!... ¡Qué iluso! La tía Elroy me reprende severamente, uno de los invitados, me ha reconocido y ha decidido encerrarme.

¿Por qué debo estar preso? Me voy a vivir mi vida. En la forma que yo deseo vivir... en libertad!

Tomo el auto y me dirijo a un lugar donde se aprecia una colina con un enorme árbol frondoso, está lloviendo, pero en eso cesa y escucho a alguien llorar es una niña parece tan frágil y pequeña ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Tocaré la gaita para que sonría… ella deja a un lado sus lágrimas para convertirlas en una enorme y sonora carcajada. Admiro su capacidad de pasar de la tristeza a la alegría, así es como uno debe de afrontar los suceso negativos. Ella me dice su nombre "Candy", continuo escuchándola, pero a lo lejos me llama George. Decido huir no quiero que me atrapen. George me alcanza y me reprende, me pide ¡más nunca hacer algo así!

¡Mi rutina, la de siempre! Observar a lo lejos las risas, los juegos y el disfrutar de todos. Mi infancia y adolescencia no fueron como el común, debía entrenarme en el estudio y comprensión de diferentes áreas de ciencias administrativas, legales y de negocios; todo para guiar los intereses económicos de la Familia Andrew (Ardlay) ¿Se puede llamar suerte el estar trabajando día y noche para satisfacer las necesidades de un grupo de personas que solo ostenta superioridad?

Yo no quería eso, me cansé de ser el esclavo, por mí que se vayan a la bancarrota, quiero ser libre.

Después de haber pasado cuatro años vigilado por los guardaespaldas de la familia, tomé la decisión de vivir a mis expensas con lo que yo mismo pudiera hacer- crear, no valerme de un apellido para tener todo a la mano. Mantenía el contacto con George, esos días sin la familia Andrew fueron los más felices de mi vida, mi vida; estar en lo que yo consideraba mi casa. Uno de esos días salí a pescar cerca del río cuando escuche la voz de auxilio de alguien que parecía ser una niña, de inmediato tomo una soga la anudo a un árbol y salto para rescatarla, le aplico reanimación cardiopulmonar; ¡Casi se ahoga! Con sumo cuidado le quito la ropa mojada y le pongo una de mis camisas a fin de evitarle una hipotermia; entonces algo llama mi atención, alrededor de su cuello un crucifijo y ¡Increíble, mi broche! Ella despierta lentamente, pero vuelve a desmayarse debido a mi apariencia de "pirata" que le ha aterrado. Una vez que ella vuelve a ser consciente, le digo mi nombre y le presentó a mi querida mascota "Puppe" a quien ella con un ademán de desprecio que convierte en disculpa saluda.

Esa noche, la niña de la colina me hace comprender la importancia de retomar mi papel como cabeza de la familia Andrew; aún con esa indecisión, recibo las cartas de mis sobrinos: Anthony, Stear y Archie, quienes coincidentemente me hablan de la misma niña, narrándome los maltratos físicos y emocionales a los que es sometida en casa de la familia Legal. Mis sobrinos quieren que la adopte ¿Cómo podría ser? ¡No tengo ni he tenido novia, pero si tendré una hija! Sin quererlo sonrío ¡Vaya que mi vida es diferente al resto! La duda, la indecisión, la responsabilidad me hacen mella ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿He de ser yo quien la rescate de esta nueva cascada? ¡Si no intervengo, los abusos continuarán e irán en aumento! Ella ya me ha contado que ese chico le jalonea los cabellos y la han apodado "huérfana bastarda"

Continuara….

Hola amadas lectoras si desean profundizar el tema de Albert-Anohito, pueden unirse al grupo 100% Albertfan denominado: William Albert Andrew (Anohito) enlace: groups/687632694744143/


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora KyōkoMizuki, uno de los seudónimos de KeikoNagita, y la mangakaYumikoIgarashi, seudónimo de YumikoFijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Editora: Martha Cervantes Quiroga.  
Escritora: Yuleni paredes 

Debo tomar una decisión de no hacerlo, ella continuara siendo maltratada ¿Quién sabe cuántos niños son maltratados por tener la condición de huérfano? Y… yo quejándome por estar atado con mi apellido, en un momento considere abandonarlo. He recapacitado puedo utilizarlo para ayudar a muchas personas necesitadas y empezare con ella, me pondré en contacto con George para que realice todos los trámites pertinentes para la adopción. Quedará bajo la protección de la familia Andrew. Nadie podrá nuevamente humillarla o maltratarla, aunque eso signifique perder mi libertad, deberé tomar mi posición como cabeza de la familia Andrew y trabajare día y noche para beneficiar a las personas necesitadas, aun a costa de mi tranquilidad y libertad es un sacrificio que debo hacer.

…¡Oh! Dios esto es nefasto como puede existir tanta crueldad, es increíble lo que George me ha dicho, Candy mi niña pecosa, estuvo a punto de sufrir la peor fatalidad que una mujer puede pasar, ser vilmente ultrajada, de no haber tomado la decisión a tiempo ella en este momento… no puedo ni pensarlo. Debo de dejar de pensar en mí, ahora en adelante me ocupare de la felicidad de ella y la de otros…

Maldigo mil veces mi estupidez ¿Cómo se me ocurrió celebrar la cacería del zorro para la presentación de Candy? Es mi culpa que mi sobrino mi única familia, el hijo de la mujer que minimizo mi sufrimiento, por estar aislando de familiares y amigos haya muerto…  
No, no, no, mil veces No ¿Cómo ahogar este dolor?

Pasan los días y se me informa que Candy ha huido… dejare que pase unos días, para que restablezca sus emociones luego mandare por ella. Que estudie y se forme como toda una señorita, por el momento solo puedo fungir como un benefactor, pagar su formación y demás gastos propios de una dama de su edad. ¡Ser padre! Qué ironía, yo que no tuve esa figura. Solo puedo brindarle apoyo económico.

Al fin he llegado a Londres, empezare a tomar las riendas de los negocios. Sin embargo, necesito ser parte de la naturaleza contribuir con la defensa de los animales.

Me rencontré otra vez con Candy, pero fue una sensación diferente, después de tener dos años sin verla como ha cambiado, es toda una dama. Y pensar que gracias al haber defendido a ese muchacho de unos tipos armados con cuchillos y llevarlo, casualmente al colegio San Pablo, donde esta ella. Menos mal que decidí sentarme en aquel restauran nocturno a tomar un poco de café para retomar mis pendientes. Un día agitado acompañando a dos rebeldes.

Ese muchacho me visitó, se llama Terry, curiosamente conoce a Candy, me contó que desde lejos la veía trepar árboles… … ella irrumpe y me reclama por estar riendo, ella inocentemente me dice "se ríen de mí". Al final se olvida del reclamo y me entrega una tortuga, me dice que es amiga de una amiga, por un rato nuestras miradas se fijan como si no existiera nada más, mis cavilaciones se pierden al escuchar "se termino el descanso".

Les digo que me esperen, "regreso en dos horas, visiten el lugar" ¡Disfruto haciendo mi trabajo! He regresado y observo que Candy tiene cara de pocos amigos, le pregunto por Terry y su respuesta es que le resulta insoportable, por el contrario de mi.

Le recuerdo la fiesta de mayo ¡Qué pesar, después de todo me había hecho ilusiones, de poder asistir a una fiesta y divertirme, tenía el disfraz perfecto para que nadie notara mi presencia y fuera ser reconocido ¡Yo de Romeo! Jajajajaja hubiera sido divertido, Candy sería Julieta. Pero no todo está perdido, enviaré a Candy ambos trajes, ya se le ocurrirá a ella una manera para asistir sin ser reconocida. Algún día tendré una nueva oportunidad de asistir a una fiesta.

Todos los fines de semana, ella escapaba del Colegio para visitarme. ¡Oh, sorpresa, ha venido con mis sobrinos! Quise reír por ello, pero me contuve. Aún recuerdo su cara de sorpresa al ver como fui capaz de reconocer a cada uno, sin una previa presentación. ¿Cómo no conocerlos? ¡Si son mis sobrinos! Diferenciar a Annie de Paty, fue sencillo, gracias a la descripción física que tenía de ellas.

A lo lejos noto que Candy se ha congraciado con Terry, creo que ya es momento de partir.

Continuara…

Buenas noche preciosas les hago la cordial invitación para el grupo 100% Albertfan denominado: William Albert Andrew (Anohito) enlace: groups/687632694744143/

Allí usted podrá obtener con facilidad el manga Candy Candy a color y blanco y negro (9 tomos). Diferentes capturas y análisis del libro CCFS. Ademas de actividades entretenidas alusiva a los rubios consentidos.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son creados por la escritora KyōkoMizuki, uno de los seudónimos de KeikoNagita, y la mangakaYumikoIgarashi, seudónimo de YumikoFijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Editora: Martha Cervantes Quiroga.

Escritora: Yuleni paredes

Me fui tras dejar instrucciones a George de dar dinero a Candy y comunicarle que está en libertar de elegir donde disfrutar sus vacaciones. Es el momento de partir, Candy se ha congraciado con Terry, los negocios están estables y George se encargará de todo. Por el momento, no es indispensable mi presencia.

Me voy al corazón del mundo ¡África!, hermoso paisaje, lleno de animales salvajes en libertad sin la intervención humana. Me encargaré de cuidar por igual a humanos y animales.

Mi querida Pupe se acerca a una enfermera, es americana y se parece a Candy en su bondad y simpatía; también hermosa como mi pequeña pecosa, tras saludarla, se sonroja, así que me despido y continuo con mis labores… ¡Ah! Imaginó a Candy vestida de enfermera, me volteo para compartir con Pupe mi imagen de Candy. Coincidimos que lucirá hermosa, en su traje blanco, harán resaltar sus pecas y el verde de ojos. Esto me hace recordar que ya es tiempo de escribir a Candy.

Los días en África son esplendidos, en total paz y tranquilidad, tengo excelentes compañeros y personas que están comprometidas con una causa justa, servir a los más necesitados y vulnerados por la creación del hombre…

Recibo carta de George, me recomienda que debo regresar de inmediato a Inglaterra… algo ha pasado con Candy… ¡Debo revelar mi verdadera identidad! Enterarme del motivo que ha generado esta urgencia y tal vez evitar que mi tía Elroy maltrate a Candy. ¡Demasiada incertidumbre y muchas preguntas sin respuestas! ¿Qué ha pasado con Candy?

¡Tomaré el tren!

El ambiente es demasiado pesado, siento la necesidad extraña de bajarme del tren es como si alguien me lo suplicará, un alma pura y cristalina, llega a mi mente el recuerdo de mi hermana. ¡Bajar y esperar otro!

¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué la gente me ve como si no valiera nada? ¿Quién soy? Busco en mi mente… ¡Oh! Todo se ha borrado, menos una palabra "Chicago"

Todos me ven con desprecio, he pasado de hospital en hospital. Huiré de aquí varios hombres me sujetan me tratan como a un animal salvaje que deben domar. Al fin un alma caritativa me ayuda y envía a América.

Mis ojos se nublan, tengo sueño… siento las miradas… como si alguien me observara fijamente…

Despierto y veo una ventana, estoy en un lugar distinto, se adentra una muchacha de hermosos ojos esmeralda. Dice "Albert" ¿Quién es Albert? Pregunto ¿Quién es usted? Ella se sorprende, una luz triste se refleja en su mirar.

Ella empieza hablar y me dice que es el nombre de su hermano… vivo confinado a esta habitación, han pasado los días y mi única alegría es verla…ella me trae ropa limpia, me indica donde está el baño, me ayuda a vestir y peinar ¡Son muchas frutas las que trae! Su alegría y entusiasmo me mantiene con vida, el resto parece tan absurdo como mi existencia.

Ella todos los días me cuenta sus anécdotas, eso me entretiene… escucho sus pasos, entra alegre en mi habitación, feliz porque al fin se graduó de enfermera, que al fin podrá hacerse cargo de mi… me dice que se va con unos amigos por un par de horas, que si le concedo el permiso…"es innecesario que me pregunte, vaya tranquila"… se enoja cuando la trato de usted, me pide que la llame Candy…

No puedo convertirme en una carga para ella, es impropio de un hombre, debo buscar mi propio horizonte. ¡Cómo permitirlo, se trata de una chica, de una extraña, no quiero su caridad!

Sé que puedo valerme por mi mismo. Es hora de partir, antes dejo una nota a Candy "linda enfermera".

¡Ah! Respiro aire puro de la noche suave brisa ¿A dónde iré? Veo un parque tiene un lindo lago pasaré la noche aquí, mañana buscaré como sobrevivir y alimento. Contempló la luna. Reflexionó mi existencia y me percato que me han tratado como si fuera un paria, en cambio ella… su linda sonrisa, siempre alegre ¡Dulce Candy, jamás te olvidaré!…

Escucho una voz alguien me llama, es Candy y se preocupa por mí… ¡Ha dado conmigo! Camina hacia a mí, desesperada me golpea, me dice, que no me vaya, que no lo vuelva hacer, me cuenta toda una verdad: ella me conoce. Sin embargo, no son suficientes sus motivos para hacerse cargo de mí. Me levanto y emprendo la marcha, ella corre atrás de mí, dice que me quiere, pero no sabe el por qué. Pero me quiere… extrañamente yo también la quiero con todo mi corazón.

Al final ella intenta que reingresen al hospital, pero resulta fallida su petición. Esa noche Stear y Archie unos amigos de ella, me permiten dormir en una casa rodante, ella durmió en la cama contraria, como precaución para que no vuelva a escapar. Al amanecer emprendimos un recorrido para alquilar una vivienda y vivir en ella, hemos decidimos presentarnos como hermanos con el fin de evitar comentarios indebido.

Ella me cuenta sobre su vida, tiene un amigo en Broadway, se llama Terry, al parecer ambos nos conocemos.

En ocasiones salimos a caminar por la ciudad, en compañía de Stear, Paty, Annie y Archie.

Candy es muy graciosa, dijo que amueblaríamos la casa a gusto de los dos y al final ella es la que decide todo, compró dos pijamas iguales y, dos tazas con nuestras iniciales. Está de lo más alegre, ahorrando para su viaje a Nueva York, se reunirá con Terry, en la premier de Romeo y Julieta su amigo es el protagonista. Le envió un boleto de ida temo a que se quede con él. Quiero que vuelva me hace falta.

No, no debo tener estos sentimientos, ocultare mis verdaderas emociones… le comprare un vestido para que llegue hermosa…es lo único que debo hacer, apoyarla y mostrarme alegre…

La última noche antes de irse a nueva York todo disfrutamos alegremente… Candy parte y, yo solo ruego por su regreso…

Continuará…

Yez Varg Sandra Casillas Tutypineapple Glenda Chidamami Gracias por seguir este maravilloso fic reflexivo que versa la historia de Candy Candy desde la perspectiva de Albert Andrew, el personaje principal después de Candy.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para invitar a todos al grupo de 100% amor Candy y Albert denominado: Candy y Albert (Anohito) únase a través del siguiente enlace: groups/1922737721346451/

Este domingo 07/05/2017 con motivo a celebrarse el cumpleaños de la matriarca Andrew se realizará un concurso de minific basados en los pasajes de la historia CCFS (2010). El jurado estará presidido por la implacable y meticulosa Tuty Pineapple Pineapple, la objetividad de Martha Cervantes Quiroga, la imparcialidad de Rossana Re y la frescura y sencillez de Lidia Ferzl Sandoval.

Están a tiempo si desean de concursar, además del premio sorpresa que recibirá el ganador, este podrá decidir qué historia de Tuty Pineapple desea que actualice dos (2) veces de forma consecutiva, igualmente mi persona actualizará dos de forma seguida si es su deseo. Jiji

Cabe destacar que yo concursaré con minicfic titulado: Piña colada inspirado en el pasaje de Candy Candy, Segundo tomo tercera parte (Epilogo) donde expresa que Albert es un hombre que logra exasperarla.

Igualmente en este grupo se podrá debatir varias dudas que quizás tengan con respecto al CCFS (2010) ¡únanse no espere más! Jiji

Bueno ahora si me despido dándoles un ENORME BESO Y ABRAZO se les quiere en grande.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son creados por la escritora KyōkoMizuki, uno de los seudónimos de KeikoNagita, y la mangakaYumikoIgarashi, seudónimo de YumikoFijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Editado por Martha Cervantes Quiroga.

Narrado por Yule.

Antes de irse a Nueva York Candy, todos compartimos alegremente, Stear, Archie, Paty, Annie y Candy… Por primera vez fui parte de una reunión y fue durante mi amnesia…

…Candy partió, solo deseé que volviera, tenerla a mi lado, sentir la paz de estar juntos…

Tocan a la puerta ¡Es Candy! Sonríe, al verla se desmaya en mis brazos; observo el rostro preocupado de sus amigos, le digo a Archie que se despreocupe, me haré cargo de ella. La arropo y acomodo en su cama; después humedezco un paño, lo necesita está afiebrada. Sin darme cuenta, ella ya está atrás de mí, cuando giro y estamos frente a frente balbucea mi nombre "Albert" para estrecharse a mí, cual sobreviviente se aferra a una tabla de salvación. Llora desconsoladamente, embargada de dolor y desilusión. Fue a Nueva York a reencontrarse con aquel amor tan anhelado… Solo puedo escucharla anegada en llanto, solo puedo decirle ¡Candy llora, el tiempo se encargará de que olvides todo, yo también habría actuado igual!

Es verdad, pero también quisiera contarte, querida amiga, que entiendo perfectamente tu sufrir, sé que es estar enamorado sin ser correspondido, porque otro habita en su corazón. Quisiera que esas lágrimas fueran para mí, esto que siento es superior a mis fuerzas, luche por no amarte, intente huir, pero ya es tarde… me enamoré de ti Candy, tú eres esa persona a la que amo. Pero no es el momento de confesarlo.

-Candy-

\- Sí -

-Saldré a comprar, te prepararé una rica sopa.-

El viento de la tarde sopla sobre mi rostro, me prometo solemnemente ayudar a Candy a recuperarse. Mi mente está llena de pensamientos cuando cruzo la calle, un fuerte golpe me nubla la vista, todo se oscurece a mi alrededor, sólo veo una espiral de luz, estoy en otro lugar, son varias imágenes distorsionadas, soy yo voy en un tren, tengo una extraña sensación, al bajar se produce esa terrible explosión ¿Continúo en Italia?

Escucho una voz… alguien desesperada pronuncia mi nombre, insiste en que despierte…

¡Italia! ¿Quién eres tú?... ¡Oh Candy! El doctor amablemente me examina, recibo mejor atención que en el hospital Santa Juana, donde fui confinado a la habitación cero. Ambos agradecemos al cordial médico y nos retiramos. Me percato de la sensación de frio que invade a Candy, está en pantuflas y camisón, me quito el suéter para ofrecérselo, aún tiene temperatura, caminamos rumbo al departamento, juntos, demasiado junto que su cuerpo me reconforta.

Esa noche debido a nuestro malestar, ha sido necesario dormir juntos, compartir el mismo lecho, ella se acuna sobre mi pecho y la cobije entre mis brazos.

Los días han traído nuevamente la normalidad a nuestras vidas, ella se reincorporó a la clínica y yo a mi empleo de lavaplatos.

Esa es Candy viene con unos aires de vieja, se ofendió porque un vendedor la ha llamado señora, le digo que es normal que alguien de su edad sea considerada una esposa. Al llegar a casa veo a una Candy frustrada, casi quema el guiso, dice que no será una buena esposa. Eso me provoca una risa, opino lo contrario; así que le aseguro ¡Algún día lo serás! ("para mí") estoy seguro.

He leído en los diarios sobre el declive de la carrera de Terrence Graham, al comprender que eso puede dañar a Candy, optó por ocultarlos bajo la litera ¡No quiero que sufra! Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitárselo.

Estoy en el trabajo, repentinamente un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apodera de mí, Dios tengo ganas de vomitar, me siento caer en un abismo, miles de imágenes llegan a mi mente, entre ellas ¡Candy! ¿Dónde estoy? Despierto al fin de la fuerte bruma que envolvía mi cabeza.

He recuperado mi memoria, debo regresar a mis raíces, me despido de mis compañeros. Es momento de reunirme con George. Antes tomaré una caminata por el parque, he recuperado la memoria y no sé qué sentir, solamente la indecisión se hace presente, así como el gran dilema de confesar a Candy este suceso ¿Podremos continuar viviendo así?

Oh Candy, has descubierto lo que intente esconderte, estuviste llorando hasta que el sueño te sorprendió. Con mucha ternura, el depósito en la cama, quiero consolarla, recojo las lágrimas que asoman, acicalo sus suaves rizos ¡Eres tan hermosa! Reprimo el deseo de besarte. Me duele comprender que no lo has olvidado, debo quedarme contigo hasta que te olvides de él.

Jamás olvidaré la cara de George ni de la tía Elroy… desbordaban alegría, a pesar del rostro severo de la tía y la inexpresividad de George.

Doble vida por un lado el hombre de negocios que debía ocultarse detrás de unas gafas y un traje negro y por otra el afable amigo y fiel compañero de Candy, Albert. Iré a donde el doctor Martin a darle las gracias.

-¿Qué tal muchacho?-

-Dr. Martí necesito hablar con usted-

-De acuerdo muchacho, si gusta podemos ir al parque y conversar, el aire puro reconforta la mente-

Hago acopio de aire para confesarle al Dr. Martin mi identidad, cuando me percato que Candy está en una banca con aire de preocupación, nos reunimos donde ella y nos confiesa que fue despedida.

A los lejos los gritos de unos hombres del zoológico, vociferan que Dongón, un león, ha escapado. Guio a Candy y al Dr. Martín hacia el árbol más próximo, con voz calmada les digo: -No teman, escóndanse tras el árbol- ¡Dios, Candy ha resbalado! Eso inquieta al león que se abalanza sobre nosotros, ¡El ángel de la muerte hace su aparición otra vez! Se la quiere llevar como a todas las mujeres Andrew, esta vez ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Candy quédate detrás de mí! Más que una orden es una súplica; percibo su temor, su respiración agitada.

No lo dudo me interpongo para recibir sus garras, esta vez pude al fin arrebatarla de las manos de la muerte.

\- No disparen, puedo solucionarlo. Entra en la jaula Dongo. Todos me aplauden.

En el consultorio Candy me reclama, está llorando, como nunca, me pide, acaso lo exige, que nunca más intente dar mi vida por la de ella.

Continuara…

tutypineapple (este te gustará más jiji), Jane , Stormaw (gracias por los deseos), Sandra Casillas, Clint Andrew (tal cual), Glenda (abre tu cuenta en face plis te divertirás junto con nosotras shi?), chidamami . Gracias por su apoyo las AdooooRooooo jiji en mayúscula como siempre mil bendiciones, hagan bien y no miren a Quien? Cómo diría Miguel Ángel Landa.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son creados por la escritora KyōkoMizuki, uno de los seudónimos de KeikoNagita, y la mangakaYumikoIgarashi, seudónimo de YumikoFijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Editado por Martha Cervantes Quiroga.

Narrado por Yule.

Candy nos confiesa haber sido despedida del Hospital San Joseph por culpa de Neal. Por suerte, el Dr. Martin le ofreció empleo, eso la mantendrá feliz y podrá ejercer su profesión.

Cuando hubo terminado la curación, sólo ha estado estrechándome, en cada abrazo he sentido su latir, no sólo curó mi corazón, también ha hecho un poco por mi corazón partido.

Hemos hecho la caminata hasta nuestro hogar, estrechamente acompasando nuestros pasos y ella no ha querido soltarme ¡Quizás sea una ilusión! Es imposible que ella me ame, aun piensa en Terry ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Aquel chico a quien rescate de una tremenda golpiza, ¿Qué me hizo pensar que él podría cuidar de mi pequeña? ¡Que errado estuve, no puedo verla sufrir estaré con ella siempre!

Transcurren mis días repartiéndolos entre dirigir el banco más grande de Chicago y siendo el amigo incondicional de Candy. Curioso con quien comparto tantas cosas sin necesidad de ser pareja.

Compré un auto, algo de acuerdo a un "cuidador de animales en un zoo". Este coche es el pretexto perfecto para llevarla a almorzar. El doctor Martin me ha dicho que ha salido; para mi fortuna le ha concedido permiso a Candy de un par de horas libres; las necesarias para llevarla a un hermoso lago, donde quiero estar cerca de ella, de su presencia, poder mirarme en sus ojos y aspirar el aroma que desprende.

-Candy, Candy-

-Ahora ¿Qué quieres tú?-

-¿Ah -

-¡Ah! Albert eres tú ja, ja,ja pensé ¿Qué eras…? Bueno no importa jijiji Y ¿Ese auto?

\- Los del zoológico me contrataron como consultante de animales me dieron una buena paga-

-Ah ¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué feliz soy!-

-¿Qué llevas en la mano?-

\- ¡Ah nada… nada importante, un pedazo de papel viejo y sin importancia!

Al llegar al lago, casi de inmediato le hago la propuesta, ahora antes de que las fuerzas y estas ganas me abandones, sé que es algo inesperado, pero deseo estar más cerca de ella. Estoy satisfecho, ha aceptado y lo ha hecho en su habitual forma, con sus ojos llenos de brillo. ¡La amo! ¡Quisiera decirle tanto, pero no me animo! Es un camino que no he recorrido ¿En qué momento ocurrió o siempre estuvo ahí? Habrá sido nuestra convivencia diaria, es la única con la que me muestro tal cual soy… Tendré que callar un poco más, la quiero aunque nunca hablemos de este amor. Iré poco a poco, es muy reciente lo de Terry. No quiero que sea la confusión la que dicte en su corazón, la quiero sin reserva, sin miedo a, sin la presencia de Terry.

-Buenas, Dr. Martin vine a buscar a Candy-

\- Ella se fue…-

\- ¿Cómo?

-Sí, un coche lujoso ha venido por ella, según me han explicado un niño del vecindario-

Llevo horas buscándola, realmente estoy preocupado ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué le sucede al auto? Se está desarmando ¡Oh no! Ahora ¿Cómo busco a Candy?

Mi búsqueda no ha sido en vano, ¡Al fin la he encontrado! Sólo parece asustada.

-Candy no temas soy yo, Albert-

-¿Albert? Pero… ¿Cómo llegaste?-

Le señalo el auto y ella afirma que tarde o temprano pasaría. Empieza a llorar, mientras me cuenta que Neal estuvo a punto de abusar de ella, jamás haría algo que estuviera en su contra. Le ofrezco un beso como amuleto que la haga olvidar ese mal momento, ella lo agradece con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, eso es indescifrable para mí, poner en contacto mis labios sobre su dulce piel.

La bruma nocturna hace imposible nuestro regreso, ese estornudo me hace ofrecerle mi capa, entonces ella la comparte conmigo. Esa noche dormimos abrazados bajo la luz de la luna hasta el amanecer.

Con el amanecer, iniciamos la búsqueda de una carreta y la convenzo de que es necesario llevarnos el auto para cambiarlo por uno de mejor calidad.

Estábamos tan felices. Stear ha muerto en cumplimiento de su deber, solo han enviado sus pertenencias, su cuerpo nunca fue hallado. Sólo se me ha permitido ver de lejos el sepelio. ¿Cuántos más van a morir? Pero… fue su decisión ¡Jamás, jamás hubiera interferido, sería irrespetuoso de mi parte!

Candy debe estar abatida, la he buscado en varias partes pero… ¡Claro, sé perfectamente dónde encontrarla… Nada más y nada menos que en el árbol más grande. Se asustó al verme, no puede creer que alguien al igual que ella pueda trepar tan alto. Se unió a mi pecho y juntos contemplamos el atardecer pensando en nuestro amado Stear y en el descanso de su alma.

He terminado, así que llegaré temprano a casa y tendré más tiempo con ella. Seguro a Candy le alegrará…

Candy está discutiendo con las señoras… Un momento ¿Me acusan de ser un bandido?

Me tranquiliza la confianza ciega de Candy hacia mí, no le importa el qué dirán.

De inmediato me doy cuenta de cuán egoísta he sido, he empañado su reputación. Pensarán que somos parejas y que ella está de acuerdo en vivir con un rufián. Es tiempo de hacer frente a mi situación, le dejaré una carta comunicándole que he recuperado la memoria y dinero, espero que esto último no la ofenda, pero que otra cosa puedo darle como apoyo por los días que estuvo junto a mí. ¡No importa cómo, pero estaré al pendiente de ella.

Continuará.

Mary silenciosa, Gabriela Infante, Mercedes, Tutypineapple, Glenda, Stormaw, nina, Sandra Casillas, Boribonbon, KECS: Gracias a todas por seguir este fic que se está haciendo con mucho amor y cariño con el apoyo de Martha que al igual que yo hemos leído el CCFS (2010), por tal motivo este fic está contemplado en lo que debió pensar Albert, estamos cubriendo los espacios vacíos de la historia y como se puede notar encajan a la perfección. Gracias por apoyarnos. ¡Y que se sepa la verdad! jiji. Como siempre les deseo mil Bendiciones que Dios y los Ángeles los ilumine a todos.


End file.
